Andy Meets Jesus
by Jeuxdevie
Summary: Andy is a Christian and a sinner. He is struggling with his temptations to sin and his love for Jesus Christ. What will Jesus tell him?


_Disclaimer: I don't own Jesus Christ (TM)._

* * *

><p><strong>Andy Meets Jesus<br>**By: Jeuxdevie

One day, Andy was feeling horrible.

Just like any other person, Andy felt sick with all the stress in his work, family and relationships... but, today, he was feeling really, _really_ horrible. He had been tired, and he wanted to relax so he watched the news on TV... and, oh boy, the politicians in the government of _his_ beloved country were messing things up! Again! And _that_ totally pushed him over the edge.

This wasn't the first time Andy felt this way, about politics and society. He loved his country so much that he became depressed whenever the people in government made unwise decisions. And, whenever he felt like this, he poured his heart and mind out into writing.

He was depressed about society so often that, by now, he had written hundreds of pages, all about how the government was fucking up and how it should change for the better.

Somehow, writing all that down helped him feel better.

But, today, even when he had written tens upon tens of pages within a span of an hour, he still felt horrible. As though he had become immune to the drug of writing. Or simply he had come to the realization that writing about what he felt wasn't enough; he had to _DO_ something.

He had to _sin_. He had to commit _SIN_ because that was the only way he could feel better. Because that was the only way that things could change.

However, Andy was a Christian. Aside from loving his country, he also loved his God. He loved Jesus. He wanted to make Jesus happy, and he wanted to go to heaven and meet Him someday and be with Him forever.

Deep in his heart, he wanted to fight temptation and stop himself from sinning, because he knew Jesus would become unhappy and he might never get to meet Him.

So he fought temptation. He sat down with his Bible and he prayed to Jesus that He may help him fight temptation.

And then, suddenly, Andy felt a feeling of extreme peace. He looked up to the sky, and he saw light. There was a strain of angelic voices, and then he saw a pair of feet descend... and then legs... and then... the entire body, the entire figure of Jesus, just as he had imagined Him to be: a handsome blond-haired, blue-eyed Caucasian man.

"Hello, Andy," said He in a soothing, manly voice. "I am Jesus Christ. And I am here because I have heard your prayers."

"Jesus! My Lord and Savior," Andy cried out, "I am tempted to do sin, and I am doing my best to fight temptation and to fight sin! I do not wish to sin because I do not want to make you sad! Please, strengthen me and help me!"

Jesus Christ simply smiled, shook his head, placed his hand on Andy's shoulder, like a father guiding his son, and gave him a fatherly hug. And He said,

"My son, do not trouble yourself. I died for your sins, that you may live. The sins that you have - past, present and future - have all been paid for. Do not worry."

"Then... what about the sins that I've been thinking of doing?"

"Go forth and do them."

"What?" Andy stumbled back.

"Go forth and sin."

"I... do not understand, my Lord."

Jesus smiled. "Andy, my child, let's say you learned that your dearest friend was in danger. You learned from the news that he was caught in an avalanche and he needed your help. So you went on a rescue search, spending the little money you had just so you could find him and save him, risking hypothermia and attacks from wild animals... only to find out that your friend was never in the avalanche, that he had missed his ski trip and he was safe at home? How would you feel?"

"I... would feel bad, my Lord. I mean, all that effort and time and money wasted! But what does this all mean?"

"It simply means that if you don't sin, then you are wasting the sacrifice that I made for you. If you don't sin, then I didn't have to suffer and die, did I?"

Andy thought for a moment. "Why, you're right, my Lord!"

"Go forth and sin, and do what you want. I am here. I have died for you. And how ever bad your sins may seem, my death has washed all of those sins away. Just believe in Me. That is all you need to do. Do you believe in me?"

"Yes! I believe in You, my Lord!"

"Then enjoy yourself, and SIN!" And Jesus was lifted up into heaven, and disappeared.

Andy felt so light in his heart. He had met Jesus, and he was reassured that whatever he did, Jesus had already saved him from his sins. All he had to do was to BELIEVE.

Andy knew what he wanted to do. He decided he was going to do it now.

He took his bombs, and his guns, and set out on his mission. By the end of the day, a government building would be blasted, and several children would be dead with bullets in their head.

And he was still going to heaven.

_THE END_


End file.
